dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kodeks: Zagadka Kirkwall
Niełatwo jest zdobyć wiedzę na temat najdawniejszej historii Tevinteru, ale tutaj, w Kirkwall, mieście stanowiącym niegdyś imperialne centrum handlu niewolnikami, łatwiej o nią niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Jakież odpowiedzi skrywa w sobie Kirkwall? Czemuż szukać ich właśnie tutaj, nie zaś w Perivantium czy Vol Dorma? Imperium niechętnie wyjawia ciekawym swoje sekrety. Mimo że magistrowie martwi są już od stuleci, czeka nas podróż pełna niebezpieczeństw. Tutaj, w dokach Katowni, na nowo składamy nasze śluby. A jeśli zawiedziemy, szukajcie znaków Bandy Trojga. :— Postrzępiony list znaleziony pod kamieniem. Widnieją na nim jakieś dziwne znaki, a podpis głosi: „Banda Trojga” ---- Wicehrabia jest podejrzliwy, ale łapówka wystarczyła, żeby uzyskać dostęp do zamkniętej części archiwów. Pieniądze można było lepiej spożytkować, bo w archiwach nie ma właściwie dokumentów pochodzących z czasów Imperium. Gdy niewolnicy się zbuntowali, zaczęli polować na magistrów, a miasto puścili miasto z dymem – a przynajmniej te jego części, które puścić z dymem się dało. Według jednego ze świadków tamtych wydarzeń, ulice zasłane były stertami płonących ksiąg i zwojów. Czy nasze misja skazana jest na niepowodzenie? Czy niewolnicy zniszczyli wszystkie odpowiedzi? Gdy armie Maferata obaliły Imperium, posłano tutaj trzech magistrów wraz z ich legionami, które jednak do celu nie dotarły. Ale dlaczego magistrowie kierowali się właśnie tutaj? Co spodziewali się tu znaleźć? :— Wiadomość umieszczona za pokrytą dziwnymi znakami tablicą, podpisana: „Banda Trojga” ---- Jest tak, jak myśleliśmy. Kamieniołomy Kirkwall założono już po zniszczeniu miasta przez siły Imperium, które rozpoczęło następnie jego odbudowę. Imperium interesowały wyłącznie cenne minerały, nie zaś zamieszkujący te okolice tubylcy. Historycy nie są zgodni co do tego, kto żył na tych terenach przed przybyciem Imperium. Część twierdzi, że byli to Alamarri. Inni utrzymują, że Daefadzi. Nie ma wątpliwości co do tego, że był to barbarzyński lud, który nie potrzebował i nie wydobywał znajdujących się we wnętrzu pobliskich wzgórz metali. Dlaczego wojska Imperium przybyły tu tak licznie? Trudno nie zgodzić się z teorią brata Mikhela, według którego tutejszy naturalny port mógł być bardzo ważny dla imperialnych armii, ale przecież decydujące zdanie w tych sprawach mieli magistrowie, a nie prości ludzie. Czy zwykłe morze byłoby dla nich aż tak kłopotliwą przeszkodą? Poza tym, wojny przeciwko Alamarri miały wybuchnąć wiele stuleci później. Każdy nowy trop stawia przed nami kolejne pytania, ale się nie poddajemy. :— Wiadomość znaleziona pod stosem niewielkich, pokrytych dziwnymi znakami kamieni, podpisana: „Banda Trojga” ---- W bocznych uliczkach Dolnego Miasta można znaleźć niesamowite rzeczy. Za garść złota kupić można bezcenne, pełne wiedzy księgi: Pieśń archonta Loviasa, cały rozdział Nocnego kompendium. Dotąd sądzono, że niektóre z tych pozycji zostały już na zawsze utracone! O podróbach też nie może być mowy. Osobiście potwierdziłem ich autentyczność. Paserzy nie mają pojęcia, ile warte jest to, co sprzedają. Jak te księgi trafiły w ich ręce? Po kilku nieudanych próbach odpowiedź na dręczące mnie pytanie znalazłem pod miastem. W kanałach Kirkwall wprost roi się od sekretnych przejść. Co jakiś czas do któregoś ze „szczurów kanałowych” uśmiecha się szczęście i wpada on na niesplądrowaną jeszcze komnatę, a zawartość pełnej tevinterskich reliktów skrytki trafia wkrótce na czarny rynek. Musimy szukać pod miastem. :— Wiadomość znaleziona pod kamieniem, na którym widnieją dziwne, delikatnie pobłyskujące znaki. Podpisana: „Banda Trojga” ---- Prawdziwy labirynt jaskiń, kanałów i ukrytych przejść! Znaleźliśmy trzy splądrowane już tevinterskie komnaty, ale dzisiaj natrafiliśmy na kolejną, zamkniętą. Była to niewielka cela, a w niej kilka świecidełek i dość popularna księga, ale nam dała nadzieję. Magistrowie głęboko pod Kirkwall trzymali setki magów, którzy tu żyli i pracowali, z dala od oczu ciekawskiego plebsu. Wiele starożytnych miast prowadziło badania nad siłami nadprzyrodzonymi, ale dlaczego Kirkwall ukrywało swoje wysiłki tutaj? Dlaczego zadawało sobie tyle trudu, żeby to zrobić? Czyżby chodziło o grupę magistrów-renegatów? A może był to jakiś specjalny projekt archonta? :— Wiadomość ukryta w niewielkiej szczelinie w pobliżu dziwnych znaków, podpisana: „Banda Trojga” ---- Mistrzyni kamieniarstwa powiedziała coś, co sprawiło, że zakręciło mi się w głowie. Stwierdziła mianowicie, że spośród wszystkich miast, w jakich miała okazję pracować, w Kirkwall szło jej najciężej i że miasto to dosłownie labirynt. Wspominając moje pierwsze lata w Kirkwall, muszę się z nią zgodzić, bo w tamtych czasach gubiłem się nieustannie, a miasto zdawało się być jednym wielkim labiryntem. Kiedy kamieniarka pokazała mi plan miasta, osłupiałem. Okazało się, że skrzyżowania, ulice i alejki układają się we wzory. Niektórzy magistrowie wierzyli w moc symboli i figur geometrycznych. W najstarszych częściach miasta uliczki tworzą całe glify! Cóż to za dziwaczna magia? :— Wiadomość znaleziona pod kamieniem, na którym umieszczono dziwne znaki, podpisana: „Banda Trojga” ---- Jak na ironię, najlepiej zachowane dokumenty z czasów imperialnej okupacji udało nam się znaleźć w Zakonie – nie chodzi oczywiście o zakazane teksty, które bez wątpienia zniszczono, ale różnego rodzaju dokumenty administracyjne. Z tych zimnych, pieczołowicie numerowanych kolumn, wyziera cały ogrom tragedii, jaka miała wtedy miejsce. Przez Katownię przechodziły tysiące niewolników, w drodze do pracy w kopalniach lub gdziekolwiek indziej. Lista elfich dzieci przyprawia o dreszcze: „troje okaleczonych, dwie niemowy i czworo nadających się do pracy”. Podawane liczby wydają się nie zgadzać. Na każdy tysiąc trafiających do Kirkwall niewolników, setka gdzieś znikała. Sprawdzałem rejestry podatkowe i wprawne oko także w nich dostrzeże tę nieścisłość: w samym tylko 312. roku istnienia Imperium zaginęło 203 niewolników! W innych dokumentach znaleźć można podobne różnice. W ciągu setek lat najzwyczajniej w świecie zaginęła cała cywilizacja niewolników. :— Wiadomość ukryta za okładką pokrytej dziwnymi znakami książki, podpisana: „Banda Trojga” ---- Gdy podążaliśmy tropem, który po raz kolejny zaprowadził nas w ślepą uliczkę, zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez grupę maleficarów. Obawiam się, że V nie przeżyje. Pewnie paserzy nas wydali. Czyżby ci magowie byli kultystami, którzy nie chcą, żebyśmy uzyskali odpowiedzi na dręczące nas pytania? Może sami ich szukają? A może był to po prostu przypadkowy atak? Losy magów z Kirkwall są zwykle burzliwsze niż ich odpowiedników należących do innych Kręgów. Większy odsetek umiera podczas Katorgi, większy sięga po magię krwi – dla magów z Kirkwall są to liczby prawie dwukrotnie większe niż w przypadku Ostwick czy Starkhaven. Czyżby tevinterskie sekrety tego miasta starało się zgłębić jakieś tajemnicze bractwo? Tak czy owak, musimy zachować ostrożność. W przeciwnym razie staniemy się Bandą Jednego. Albo Żadnego. :— Wiadomość ukryta pod kamieniem, na którym widnieją dziwne znaki, podpisana: „Banda Trojga” ---- Uzyskanie dostępu nie było rzeczą prostą, obawiam się również, że przebranie nie pozwoli mi na dłuższe badania. Widziałem jednak dokumenty, które – jak głoszą templariusze – nie istnieją. Pod miastem przelano w ofierze krew niezliczonych niewolników. Całe budynki wzniesiono na jeziorach posoki. W kanałach wyżłobiono bruzdy, którymi w dół spływała krew niewinnych ofiar. Wszystko to działo się na niepojętą skalę. Mag krwi potrafi czerpać wielką moc z niewielkiej rany. Tutaj zaś przez stulecia, rok w rok, ginęły tysiące nieszczęśników. Jakiż straszliwy cel wymagał tak ogromnej mocy? Muszę się wycofać, zanim zostanę zdemaskowany. Jednak odpowiedź jest już blisko. :— Wiadomość umieszczona za pokrytą dziwnymi znakami tablicą, podpisana: „Banda Trojga” ---- Powszechnie wiadomo, że Zasłona jest w Kirkwall wyjątkowo cienka, nie ma więc co się dziwić, że miasto tak wiele wycierpiało. Odkryliśmy jednak, że magistrowie celowo ją jeszcze osłabiali, do tego stopnia, że pod miastem demony mogą kontaktować się nawet ze zwykłymi ludźmi. Czyżby magistrowie szukali Czarnego Miasta, żeby pogłębić jeszcze szaleństwo swoich uprzednich czynów? A może chodziło o coś innego? Odnaleźliśmy pomieszczenie, gdzie Zasłona jest najcieńsza, dawno już splądrowane, ale nadal pełne mocy. Dziś wieczorem planujemy się tam udać. Módlcie się za nas. Módlcie się za nas wszystkich. :— Wiadomość ukryta za kamieniem, na którym widnieją dziwne znaki, podpisana: „Banda Trojga” ---- Niedawno odkryliśmy kolejne komnaty. Tym razem większe – możliwe, że były to pokoje gościnne archonta. Rynek zalała kolejna fala ksiąg. Nawet najzwyklejsi paserzy zorientowali się, że coś jest na rzeczy – podnieśli ceny, doprowadzając kolekcjonerów do szału. Jeden zarzekał się nawet, że udało mu się sprzedać egzemplarz Plugawego grimuaru! Nie sądzę, żeby kłamał. No bo skąd miałby wiedzieć, że ta księga to prawdziwa legenda? Jeśli to wszystko prawda, to co z Zapomnianymi? Ta podróż zawiodła nas w wiele dziwnych miejsc i sprawiła, że całą masę spraw ujrzeliśmy z innej perspektywy. Dokąd jeszcze nas zaprowadzi? :— Wiadomość ukryta pod kamieniem, na którym widnieją dziwne znaki, podpisana: „Banda Trojga” ---- Udaliśmy się w sam środek tego wszystkiego. F nie żyje, ja zaś jestem ranny. Zostałem sam. Muszę wracać i położyć temu kres. Do szaleństwa doprowadza mnie fakt, że nadal nie poznałem odpowiedzi. Ale Zapomniany, demon, czy cokolwiek to jest, musi zostać zniszczony. Obawiam się, że jeden mógł już zrzucić okowy. Odrzucam wszystkie składane dotąd przez siebie przysięgi. Z wiedzy magistrów nie może wyjść nic dobrego. Musi zostać wypalona żywym ogniem, a popioły rozrzucić należy na cztery strony świata. I niechaj Stwórca ma nas w swojej opiece, jeśli komuś uda się znaleźć odpowiedzi, których nam się odszukać nie udało. :— Wiadomość znaleziona w pobliżu dziwnych znaków, podpisana: „Banda Trojga” Kategoria:Wpisy do kodeksu (Dragon Age II) Kategoria:Kodeks: Wiedza en:Codex entry: The Enigma of Kirkwall